


Sing To Me

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have different talents, Ella", Kit shrugged. "Singing just wasn't mine. It is one of yours, though. You should embrace it. Queen or not, you should be allowed to be exactly who you are. After all, it was your singing that led me to you on that day", he said softly. "Do you remember?"</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

Singing was one of Ella's favorite pastimes. Everyone had always told her that she had her mother's voice. Ella could barely even remember what her mother's singing voice had sounded like anymore, but she could remember her singing her to sleep almost every night. She still remembered all the songs, Lavender's Blue still being her favorite. 

However, after her wedding, Ella had not dared to sing. It wasn't that she was afraid of her husband's reaction. Not at all. She just hadn't found the time to do so, and in truth she hardly thought that singing was an appropriate pastime for a queen. Kit had asked her to sing a few times, but she hadn't. 

One, rainy afternoon, as Ella was in their bedchambers, repairing Kit's favorite, green jacket, she began to hum to herself just like she so often did. 

This time the song was different, one that she'd only sang a few times in the past. It was called "A dream is a wish your heart makes", and her mother had always taken it literally. 

Ella had thought of it as silly at first. If she were to have a nightmare, how could it possibly be a wish her heart made? Who would want to get eaten by a giant lizard? Her mother had explained that not every dream was like that. But there were dreams that represented your heart's deepest desires, and Ella did agree with that.

More than once she had dreamed about a ball, and dancing with a handsome stranger. It had all come true without Ella even realizing it was exactly what she wanted all along. 

She had dreamed about Kit a few times after their first meeting, but she had been too embarrassed to ever say that to him. But those dreams made her even more convinced that perhaps her mother had been right after all.

What Ella didn't know was that as she began to slowly sing the song instead of merely humming, someone was listening behind the door. And that someone was, as you might have expected, none other than Kit.

Kit smiled brightly as he listened to his wife sing. Her voice was beautiful, so warm and sweet, and yet there was something to strong about it, too. Just like the person the voice belonged to. 

Kit had never heard the song before, but in all honesty, it made no matter. All he cared about was hearing her sing. The song could have been absolutely anything, and he would have loved it regardless.

Suddenly the song stopped. Kit froze, wondering if Ella had spotted him. He waited a few seconds, and as he had expected, the door opened and he found Ella peering at him questioningly.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Ella asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry", Kit smiled. "I heard you sing, and I wanted to...", he blushed. "Listen."

Ella smiled back, chuckling. "You could have come in."

"Could I?" Kit raised his eyebrows. "You haven't let me hear you sing since the day I found you in the attic."

Ella sighed, shaking her head. "It's not your doing, Kit. I just don't think singing is proper for a queen", she smiled a bit. "At least that's what my handmaidens tell me."

"Then the handmaidens are wrong", Kit argued. "You have an amazing voice, my dear, and the entire world should be able to listen", he said as he took her hand in his. "And if not the entire world, then perhaps your husband?"

Ella nodded with a soft smile, leaning closer to place a kiss on his lips. "As you wish, darling. On one condition."

Kit raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"That you'll sing with me", Ella smirked.

"Oh, no, no", Kit blushed deeply, shaking his head. "I can't sing. I'm sorry."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Ella asked softly.

"I have tried, when I was a child", Kit smiled. "My father stopped my singing lessons after visiting only one of them."

Ella chuckled. "I'm sure that's not true."

"We all have different talents, Ella", Kit shrugged. "Singing just wasn't mine. It is one of yours, though. You should embrace it. Queen or not, you should be allowed to be exactly who you are. After all, it was your singing that led me to you on that day", he said softly. "Do you remember?"

"I do", Ella said a bit breathlessly, moving to kiss his lips softly. "Alright. I'll try to make more time for singing."

"That's all I want", Kit said as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "But we have some time now."

Ella giggled as she took Kit's hand in hers, leading her into the room. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

Kit smiled as he sat on the bed, listening as his wife began to sing again. She did have such a wonderful voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to add about this. It was fun to write :) I hope you guys find it fun to read!


End file.
